Dokkoon
|} Dokkoon ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh in dem im australischen Bundesstaat Victoria gelegenen Melbourne Zoo. Sie ist die Mutter des ersten Elefantenkalbes im Zoo Melbourne, der 1862 eröffnet wurde, und des ersten Elefantenkalbes, das mittels künstlicher Befruchtung in Australien geboren wurde. Herkunft und Überführung nach Melbourne Dokkoon wurde etwa um 1993 in Thailand geboren. Nähere Umstände ihrer Geburt und Herkunft sind nicht bekannt. In einem langjährigen Verfahren mit etlichen Protesten und Widerständen entwickelten die Zoos in Sydney (Taronga Zoo) und Melbourne ein gemeinsames Zuchtprogramm für Asiatische Elefanten in Australien. Dazu wurden in Kooperation mit Thailand von dort acht Elefanten nach mehrfachen Quarantäneaufenthalten in Thailand und auf den Kokosinseln nach Australien importiert. Begleitet wurden die Tiere bereits von australischen Pflegern, die sich in einem langen Vorlauf mit ihnen vertraut gemacht hatten. Im November 2006 erreichten die sieben Kühe und ein Bulle australischen Boden, und während vier der Kühe sowie Bulle Gung in den Taronga Zoo in Sydney gebracht wurden, kam Dokkoon zusammen mit den Kühen Kulab und Num-Oi am 06.11.2006 in den Zoo Melbourne. Dort lebten bereits seit 1977 bzw. 1978 der Bulle Bong Su sowie die Kuh Mek Kapah, mit der sich Dokkoon angefreundet haben sollMelbourne Aquarium penguin Phoenix lays an egg as Melbourne Zoo elephant Dokkoon prepares for birth, auf www.heraldsu.com.au: "New best friend Mek Kapah was by her side all day as she prepares to deliver Melbourne Zoo's first baby elephant.". Künstliche Befruchtung In das australische Zuchtprogramm war der Plan zur Durchführung künstlicher Befruchtung einbezogen, wofür Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt und das Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) in Berlin herangezogen wurden. Bereits vor der Insemination wurden die Elefantenkühe mit ihm vertraut gemacht, und er begleitete die tragenden Kühe u.a. auch mit Ultraschalluntersuchungen. Als erste wurde Dokkoon der Behandlung unterzogen. Am 27.03.2008 wurde sie mit Sperma des zooeigenen Bullen Bong Su† künstlich befruchtet, der angeblich kein sexuelles Interesse an den Kühen hat, dafür aber sehr konzentriertes Sperma besitzt. Nach Dokkoon wurde die künstliche Befruchtung bei weiteren drei Kühen durchgeführt, Kulab in Melbourne sowie zwei weiteren in SydneyMelbourne Zoo elephant Bong Su has four female elephants pregnant, with Dokkoon due soon, auf www.perthnow.com.au. Trächtigkeit und Geburt von Mali Im Gefolge der erfolgreichen Insemination gab es während der 22 Monate dauernden Trächtigkeit Dokkoon'''s verschiedene Videoberichte, u.a. auch Ultraschallaufnahme ihres werdenden Kalbes im vierten Monat. Die erste Elefantin in Melbourne, die ein Kalb gebären sollte, absolvierte in den folgenden Monaten auch ein intensives Trainingsprogramm zur Vorbereitung auf die Geburt. Der Verlauf ihrer Schwangerschaft wurde auch in der Presse verfolgt. Schließlich wurde sie auch dazu gebracht, einen Kopfstand zu vollführen, um ihr Kalb, das mit dem Kopf zuvorderst lag, in eine bessere Lage zu bringen. Am 15.01.2010 brachte sie schließlich ihre Tochter Mali komplikationslos zur Welt, die sie gut angenommen hat. Mit Mali wurde das erste Elefantenmädchen in Australien geboren. Mit deren Halbbruder Ongard, den Kulab neun Monate später gebar, wuchs der Elefantenbestand in Melbourne auf sieben Tiere: vier erwachsene Kühe, ein Bulle und zwei Kälber. Weitere Geburt von Bong Su† Im Juni 2012 wurde angekündigt, dass '''Dokkoon erneut trächtig wäre. Ein zweites Kalb von ihr wurde für November 2013 erwartet. Die Trächtigkeit wurde durch Bluttests bestätigt. Auch hier wurde wieder Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su† auf künstlichem Wege der Kuh zugeführt. Am frühen Morgen des 08.12.2013 schließlich, nur wenige Tage nach dem Tod des knapp einjährigen Sanook†, brachte Dokkoon dann ein gesundes, 131 kg schweres Bullkalb zur Welt, das sie gut versorgte und das den Namen Man Jai erhielt. Damit ist Dokkoon die erste Zuchtkuh in Australien mit einem zweiten Kalb. Literatur *Zoo Melbourne, Notiz zur Geburt von Mali in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 17 (Juni 2010), S. 6. Weblinks *Dokkoon at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Informationen zum Zuchtprogramm. *Dokkoon the pregnant elephant naps while she can, Artikel zur Wartezeit der trächtigen Dokkoon auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Melbourne Zoo's pregnant elephant Dokkoon ready to drop, Artikel zur bevorstehenden Geburt auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *VIDEO UPDATES, Video-Blog der Elefantenpfleger mit Videos aus verschiedenen Schwangerschaftsphasen Dokkoons auf www.zoo.org.au. *Melbourne Zoo expects a baby elephant, Artikel zur erwarteten zweiten Geburt für Dokkoon auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, Artikel zur Geburt von Dokkoons zweitem Nachwuchs auf www.theage.com.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung